


Peacocks

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, M/M, Pharaoh!Blaine, servant!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had heard so much about the Pharaoh but had never expected to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacocks

He was so busy that he didn’t even get a chance to see the Pharaoh when he entered. 

Kurt knew that his position meant that he was behind the scenes. He was the one to organize the food, music, entertainment and guest list. The Caesar was well known for his elaborate parties and no one knew that it was Kurt who was behind them. 

“So, you’re to thank for throwing this party for me?” The accented voice sent a lightning bolt of panic down Kurt’s spine and he turned slowly to see the Pharaoh standing behind him.

The young man was just as beautiful as he had heard. His hair was curly and his eyes were the color of dark amber, standing out even more against the dark kohl around his eyes. Compared to the colorful togas and robes that the Romans were wearing he looked beyond out of place in nothing but a elegant golden cloth around his waist and a collar of jewels around his neck. 

“I…yes…I’m one of the Caesar’s men,” Kurt stuttered out, feeling his face heat up. “And thank you so much for your appreciation Your Majesty.”

“None of that,” the Pharaoh waved his hand. “Blaine. Now you have to tell me your name.”

“Kurt,” he offered and the Pharaoh gave him a bright smile. 

“And tell me Kurt, why include peacocks?” Blaine nodded to the beautiful bird in the center of the room. “And how do you keep them from making a mess? Have your not fed them for a few days? That seems cruel.”

“See that boy there,” Kurt pointed to a small boy nearby holding a bag and staring at the bird intently. “He’s supposed to run up and discreetly clean up a mess every time.”

“How does one discreetly clean a mess?” Blaine laughed and Kurt felt himself relaxing. 

“Well have you seen any bird feces?” He raised an eyebrow and Blaine laughed louder. 

He had been terrified to even be in the same room as the Pharaoh. Despite his age, Blaine had taken Egypt from his cousin and had proven to be a ruthless but good leader. The Egyptians always caused a stir whenever they came through on diplomatic trips. They dressed differently and acted differently and he could see how the Romans turned their noses up at them, calling them uncivilized. 

“May I get you a drink or some food?” Kurt quickly asked, realizing how rude he had been. “We have some lovely cheese stuffed dates with honey.”

Blaine gave him an amused smile and shook his head. “No thank you, I’d just rather talk to you. You’re much more interesting than anyone else in this room.”

“All we’ve talked about is birds defecating,” the words came out of Kurt’s mouth before he could think and he wanted desperately to suck them back in. “Sorry.”

“No! It’s perfect,” Blaine was grinning widely. “All I’ve been talking about is imports and exports and weather and ugh, it’s just terribly boring. Birds defecating is the most interesting conversation I’ve had in months.”

Kurt blushed and smiled, looking down at the floor. This was absolutely not how he saw the evening going. Blaine was charming and relaxed, so different than what Kurt had heard. They spoke at length about everything that came to mind and Kurt couldn’t remember having so much fun at a party. 

“Have you picked out a Roman wife now?” Kurt teased and Blaine shook his head with a roll of the eyes. 

“No, not for lack of trying on their part. A woman three times my age approached me earlier,” he shuddered. “I’m not particularly interested in a wife. I mean, I get that eventually I’ll have to do it but it’s not something I’m looking forward to. I prefer a friend, someone like you.”

Oh.

“Me?” He asked. A man being with a man wasn’t something unheard of but it wasn’t something anyone talked about. The fact that Blaine was so open about his sexuality was new and surprising but it made everything click.

“Well, Egypt is very hot,” Kurt tried to sound like he didn’t care and Blaine’s smile widened. 

“Oh, it is,” he chuckled. “Unfortunately ruling the country required me to be there often. Perhaps you can visit?”

“Perhaps if you can get away from your duties during your trip I can give you a more private tour,” he tried to ignore the fact that his face was burning. 

“Perhaps tonight after the party?” Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled as Kurt nodded. “Unfortunately I need to go talk to these other boring saps for some time. Here.”

He reached to the shimmering belt around his waist and untied a string. It was a simple string with a small stone ankh on it and Blaine tied it quickly around his wrist. 

“It’s the symbol of life,” he said softly. “Because you’re the only person in this room who seems to have it. I’ll see you tonight.”

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and walking towards some of the Roman dignitaries. Kurt just tried to hide his smile, touched the ankh and counted down the minutes until the party was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ack what if Blaine was an extotic king or sheik and takes a liking to Kurt


End file.
